


He's different

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: So I made this as a sort of continuation of my other collection Of Many Talents. I wanted to keep it going and get back into writing, but the stories here are a bit different. I wanted to try writing from outside of the main character's pov. It's an idea I've been playing with for a while after I read this story. I'll put the link in the story. Anyway, tell me what you guys think.





	He's different

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the story mine was inspired from. Nothing beats the original by the way. And now that I have some time to myself, I'm gonna try to finish some of my other stories.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7760074

It was time for a change of guards. A handful of them walked toward the market. It was noon and that was when it was most packed. When most thieves tried to steal. Jared rubbed the back of his neck. Apart from a failed robbery or two, this was the boringest part of the day. Jared arrived at his station with his partner, Elijah. Elijah was new and it was up to Jared to teach him the ropes. He gazed around to see what he could start explaining. People buying things, the prince’s manservant, children bored out of their minds, -hold up a moment. Jared refocused on Merlin. That one would take the most explaining. Merlin was a bit of an exception to just about everything. One thing was for sure though, there was always something going on around him. A grin made its way to Jared’s face as he nudged Elijah.

“See him?” he asked. Elijah followed his gaze and the corners of his mouth turned down. Jared felt a flash of anger, but let it slide. He knew that look. It was the same one that he himself had worn when he first came to Camelot. When he didn’t understand what it meant to know Merlin. Elijah could not be blamed for not knowing why everyone favored Merlin. At least he was smart enough to keep his opinions to himself. He would understand in time. 

“His Highness’s manservant? What about Martin?” Elijah asked.

“His name is Merlin.” Jared corrected. He saw Elijah ever so slightly flinch from his tone. Oh Well. “Just keep your eyes on him.”

“Why?” Elijah questioned. Jared just smiled.

“You’ll see.” he responded. They both turned their gazes back to the wayward servant. He was crouched beside a small girl. It was almost weird to not see him attached at Arthur’s side. Almost. The little girl had tear tracks on her face, like she had been crying. Had. Merlin said something and she smiled. He said something else to her that they couldn’t hear and she laughed. Merlin stoked his chin they way the elders on the council did when considering a proposal. He asked her something and she nodded enthusiastically. Merlin stood up and walked to a nearby stall. The merchant sold a variety of children’s toys. Merlin talked to him for a moment. The merchant looked between Merlin to the little girl, and back to Merlin again. He smiled and nodded and turned around to pick up a crate. Jared and Elijah looked at each other with a shared look of confusion. The merchant handed Merlin a bag of _something_. He walked back to the girl with a smile. He presented a small red ball, not even the size of his palm. There was a matching blue ball in his other. Suddenly Merlin looked like a right minx. He tossed the ball in the air and caught it, then the other. The little girl giggled. Merlin took a few steps back and repeated the motions. Then he crossed them in the air and caught them in opposite hands. Suddenly Jared and Elijah knew where this was going. A few others had apparently been watching and caught on too. A handful of people had openly stopped and began to stare. He tossed them in the air again and again. Red, blue, red, blue, green. Jared reeled a bit in shock. He didn’t even notice when Merlin added the third ball. A lot of people were watching now as well. Red, blue, green, purple. The little girl gave a shriek. A few of the other children came up as well. Everyone watched with rapt interest.  The children screamed in delight as Merlin continued to amuse them. Merlin threw the colored balls in the air, one after another. _Higher, higher_. Red, blue, green, purple, orange. The kids swarmed around him as Merlin twirled, Still keeping all the balls in the air. Merlin began to whistle a cheery tune. It was immediately recognized as the skilled playing of the luter the night before. Lord Charles had brought with him one of the best lute players in the five kingdoms. Of course, that meant his services weren’t free. The people here in the market and lower town could only dream of having enough extra money to pay for just one song. Merlin, however, got to hear the music for free. Well not for free perhaps, as he was serving food. Still, it was an opportunity others did not have. And now, Merlin was whistling the music to the children. They spun and danced, and spring in their steps. Most of the girls took the ribbons out their hair, and trailed it behind them as they ran. Streaks of reds and yellows, the colors of Camelot, as well as greens. They boys had taken pails and were beating them in time to the steps. Most surprising of all is what the older children, and even a few parents, had started doing. They had joined in to the melody. Adding warm harmonies and giving the song a whole new dynamic. It was wonderful. It reminded Elijah of the festivals he took part in when they were younger. Then somebody was playing the flute. The sweet notes pierced the air and the crowd gave a cheer. Merlin hopped from one foot to the other, and the kids copied his lead. He spun and they did as well. Merlin began juggling faster and they drummers picked up the pace. Merlin made a face and they laughed. Every move he made they copied. They lined up behind him and followed in his steps. Spinning where he did and matching his footsteps. Others began to join in as well. They weaved between each other and laughter filled the air. Merlin never stopped his juggling. Red, blue, green, purple, orange, yellow. To say Jared was impressed would be an understatement. He could hardly juggle two at a time, let alone six. Instead of whistling the melody, Merlin began to sing it. He sung a small part and paused. During the pause the entire crowd sung it back to him. Alot more people had taken to dancing, and not just the children. Mothers danced with their sons, and fathers tossed their little girls high into the air. Jared looked at Elijah from the corner of his eye, and saw he was bobbing and tapping his foot to the music. Merlin sang louder and his movements became more energetic. The crowd picked up on his energy and returned it tenfold. The market was alive with sounds, and colors, and laughter. At the center of it all, Merlin. The people swirled around him. Merlin slowed his juggling, the drummers slowing as well. Merlin tossed the balls one-by-one to the smallest of children. Giving the purple one to whose name was now known to be Lilianna. The little girl smiled as bright as a sunbeam. Merlin walked back to the merchant and gave him back his bag. He then took a few coins from him boot. He tried to give it to the merchant but he wouldn’t accept it. Merlin simply shrugged. There were other children in the crowd. They tugged on their mother’s skirts and pointed to the merchant’s stall. Many of them smiled and nodded. Merlin moved out of the way as parents approached, coins in hand. The merchant gave Merlin a wink and turned to greet his customers. It was then that Merlin pivoted and looked directly at Jared and Elijah. Jared saw Elijah stiffen as Merlin waved. 

“Hello Sir Jared.” Merlin said as he finally approached.

“We’ve been over this Merlin, just Jared is fine.” he responded. Merlin smiled that crinkle-eyed smile of his. The one that made you want to cover him in flowers and sweets and soft things. He rolled his eyes and his gaze settled on Elijah. Jared was very bemused. The last time he saw Elijah this nervous was when he arrived a week ago, and stood before the king and his son.

“You’re new here right?” Merlin asked.

“Y-ye-yes sir.” Elijah stuttered. A crease formed between Merlin’s brows.

“None of that please. I couldn’t stand to be a noble, with all their politics, and meetings, and stuffiness. My name is Merlin.” he responded. Elijah looked like he was slapped in the face. 

“Elijah.” he said. Merlin had one of those smiles on his face. The ones you could never decipher. He patted Elijah on the arm.

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around Elijah. Welcome to Camelot.” And with those parting words, he walked off. Jared looked back to Elijah and couldn’t suppress the laugh that bubbled up at his face. He just looked so confused. 

“Is- is it always like this?” he asked. Jared sobered up a bit.

“‘Fraid so. You have just experienced what we call the Merlin effect.” Jared said. Elijah just nodded. 

“I should have stayed where I was.” he said. Jared let out another laugh.

“I remember thinking that same thing. Too late now! You’re stuck with this lot. But honestly, Merlin is probably the best thing to happen to a lot of people.” Jared said. Elijah looked like Jared had just said the sky was orange and cows quack. “You’ll learn to love it here.” he said. Elijah still didn’t look to convinced. He looked in the direction that Merlin had just walked, before turning his attention back to Jared.

“I will say this though, things are definitely different when he’s around.”

“That they are.”


End file.
